


Creativity and Caffeine Overdose

by Kochii_KuChan



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Coffee, Fluff, M/M, NO the title does not hint at drugs, Or does it..?, Rain, Sadness, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kochii_KuChan/pseuds/Kochii_KuChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikleo's just a country boy. He doesn't belong in Seattle. There's only one thing keeping him here.</p><p>Sorey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Country Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I really love being able to relate to this. I had to pick up and move to Seattle too. It was really hard and I had to deal with a lot of issues myself. I had to leave all my friends, and everything I had ever known, just to go to someplace I knew nothing about. So I'll be pouring a lot of feelings in this fic.

Mikleo sat on a box, looking at his empty little apartment. He had to move all the boxes inside himself because apparently their company doesn't do that. He was still battling himself in his mind about whether moving to Seattle was a good idea or not. Mikleo sighed to himself. He went and searched for the box with his bed. He'd put that together and unpack all his other crap later.

3 hours later, Mikleo had his bed put together nicely and the sheets on decently. He fell back onto the floor, remembering too late that this bedroom had all wood floors. He banged his head hard enough to hear a faint,"HEY!" from downstairs. He rubbed the back of his head, cursing himself for letting something like that happen.

He heard his phone buzz, and picked it up out of his pocket to check it. He had gotten a text from the devil who had suggested he move to Seattle. It said,"Why don't you come on over to my house!" Mikleo huffed. Like he would take up that little devils offer. I guess you should know who the devil is. It's Edna, the very girl who practically forced Mikleo to move out of his village back in the country and try out the city life. So far he didn't like it.

Mikleo sighed once more. No use complaining about it. He was here, and he should make the most of it. Anyway, it was his grandpa who helped him move, so he can't throw this opportunity away. Mikleo looked down at the text. He answered with a strict NO and flipped down onto his bed. He looked up at his ceiling. Plain white.

He remembered back home in the village his bedroom ceiling was decorated with paintings he and his grandfather would paint together. He remembered painting horses, and fruits, and everything he wanted to. He remembered every stroke, every little detail he drew. The pictures seemed to come alive on his ceiling. It was almost like a dream, waking up and seeing a mess of beautiful, vibrant colors every time he woke up. Mikleo pitied himself. He planned to use this opportunity to attend an art school. Classes started next week and he didn't know if he could go through with it.

Moving is scary. You don't know if you'll end up loving it or hating it. You're in a new place with new people and new trends. Would he be able to fit in? Mikleo doubted it. After all, he was a country boy. 

Mikleo sat up. He couldn't let this get him down. He rifled through his little bag with all his belongings he took on the airplane. He pulled out a sketchbook. He smiled to himself, remembering how this used to be his grandfathers sketchbook. He sat down on the floor and began to carefully draw with his pencil. He didn't get much inspiration, but that didn't stop him from drawing a beautiful flower he had seen in the village.

He threw his pencil to the side, satisfied with his work, but at the same time, not satisfied. He sighed. Was his best never enough? Whenever he compared his drawings to his grandfathers, there was always something missing, something that really made it his. It wasn't missing when he looked the ceiling with the beautiful colors in his bedroom back in the village, so why isn't it here now?

What was he thinking? Of course it wasn't! This wasn't his environment and it would never be.

After all, he's a country boy, and they don't belong in the big city.


	2. The Beautiful Green Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorey is now a character in the story!!!!

Mikleo was stressed out.

Tomorrow was the first day at a new school with new people, new teachers, and new hallways. Mikleo was almost 100% certain the school wouldn't have the same rustic air that his Highschool back in the village had. It's not like this is a village. His village didn't even have a college. Still, it's not like Mikleo can move back, not when his grandfather had let him move. It'd be a waste if he just went back. Mikleo sighed. 

He realized he was thirsty.

he got up from his couch and went to rummage through his tiny fridge. 

Nothing.

Not even one of those tiny bottles of water that Mikleo always seemed to have with him.

Mikleo didn't feel like shopping, so he decided it'd be better if he just went out to get a coffee instead. He'd do the shopping later, he told himself, although he inevitably would end up going shopping this afternoon.

*

Mikleo breathed in the dirty city air. He hated it. It was disgusting. It was bad for your lungs and it didn't smell any good. Well, he'd have to get used to it if he wanted to live here. Lucky for Mikleo, the coffee shop was only a block from his apartment, so he didn't have to walk to long. Autumn was approaching, cold and windy. 

Mikleo opened the door to the little shop. The door was one of those little doors with a bell at the top that jingled when you opened it. Mikleo wasn't really a fan of noise, but he liked the little jingle.

he walked up to the counter. There was quite a long line for such a little shop. Mikleo wondered if some celebrity was manning the cashier. He was suddenly pushed to the floor. Mikleo looked up, ready to scream at whoever pushed him, when his eyes locked with a beautiful green. ". . ." He tried to speak, but the words were stuck in his throat.

The pusher held his hand to Mikleo.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally forgot if Sorey actually has green eyes or not.  
> Well, if he doesn't actually have green eyes, he does now.


	3. Too Much Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then, he offers to buy him a free coffee. Of course, he got one loaded with sugar, but as grandfather always said, never look a gift horse in the mouth. Whatever that means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THATS RIGHT. IM PICKING THIS BACK UP.

This boy. This green eyed boy was the nicest person Mikleo had ever met. First he knocks him over. And actually apologizes. Since when do people apologize? Then, he offers to buy him a free coffee. Of course, he got one loaded with sugar, but as grandfather always said, never look a gift horse in the mouth. Whatever that means. 

"So, I never caught your name." The boy mentioned. Perhaps he was trying to dumb down the awkward atmosphere. "Mines Sorey." He put on a crooked smile, hoping that the other boy would reply. 

"Um, it's Mikleo." He looked down into his lap. "Why do you ask?"

"I just like to make friends, I guess," He scratched his head. "So, uh, Mikleo, are you from around here?"

"No."

"Ahah... Mind telling me where you're from?"

Why is this idiot being so nice? All the stories he'd heard from the adults told of the city as a nasty and disgusting place, and if you weren't careful, it was going to chew you up and spit you out. It just didn't make much sense. 

"Uh, Elysia. You wouldn't know of it. It's far away." All Mikleo wanted was to end this conversation. It felt stupid and awkward and Mikleo was seriously starting to feel uncomfortable. 

"Hmm? Elysia... Doesn't ring a bell. Since it's so far away, what brings you here?" Was this ever going to end?

"I came here to go to art school." Mikleo felt panic welling up inside when he saw Sorey about to reply, but luckily he was interrupted by his phone ringing. "Oh. I should take this."

Mikleo stepped outside and held the phone to his ear. He immediately regretted his decision. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!? I'VE BEEN STANDING OUTSIDE OF YOUR APARTMENT FOR 15 FUCKING MINUTES!"

Edna. "Nice to talk to you too, Edna." Mikleo sighed. Sometimes that girl just took it a teensy bit too far with the impatience. "Besides, why are you at my apartment?"

"I brought house warming gifts!" Mikleo could hear her smile through his phone. 

"It better not be booze."

"It's booze."

This day just keeps getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try and write longer chapters owo


End file.
